Forgetting Heaven
by mydamnedpassion
Summary: "Don't go." Kakashi said, and he cursed his voice for shaking, cursed his throat for tightening, cursed his eyes for glazing for even a second. "We both know that's impossible, Sensei." In which Kakashi gets a midnight visitor in a hospital ward in the shape of his former student. KakaSasu. Yaoi.


AN: All characters and universe belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Further AN: Takes place at some point before Naruto's elemental training, while Kakashi is in hospital. KakaSasu. Mature, explicit yaoi scenes present. Don't like, don't read.

**Forgetting Heaven**

The way Sasuke was looking at him, it was a wonder he could even remotely hold his nerve.  
The moonlight had slunk into the hospital ward, undeterred in its determined scoping of every crevice of the room. The beams poured themselves generously over any exposed surface, bathing the room in a faux lull of sleepy shadows.  
If it had been anyone else standing in Sasuke's place, staring him down in the dead of the night as he lay, quite useless- and really all too vulnerable- he would have at least been coherent enough to negotiate his way out of the situation.  
Kakashi wasn't quite sure what was rendering him stock-still in the silent ward- the pain-numbing agents he had taken before sleep, or the too-penetrating stare of sharp black eyes on his own charcoal grey.  
Kakashi questioned, quite reasonably, whether he was under some kind of genjutsu, but he only had to follow his gaze to answer his own question- Sasuke's Sharingan were not presently activated.  
He shuffled slightly when Sasuke's gaze dropped to his body, sliding over his form. He lay wrapped in crisp, white sheets that suddenly felt too thin under the burning stare of the intruder, and he subconsciously curled into himself to minimise exposure.  
"You haven't changed," Sasuke crooned, stepping closer to the older man. Kakashi cursed the silk that spewed from those pretty lips, all too fluid, all too much.  
A pale hand extended tentatively and hovered over his neck, fingers clenching and un-clenching lightly as if to highlight the danger of the fluctuating atmosphere.  
Kakashi swallowed thickly, knowing full-well that Sasuke was at perfect liberty to snuff out his life with one movement of those deft fingers around his throat.  
He couldn't help but break out slightly into a cold sweat; the tension in the room was choking him, compressing him, compelling him.  
The fingers became still.  
"I'm glad." Sasuke said shortly, as if in response to his previous statement. He ran his fore finger from the base of Kakashi's ear lobe to his chin, tracing his sharp jaw line over the cloth of his mask. Sasuke jerked his fingertip underneath Kakashi's chin, angling his head upwards and exposing his throat.  
"You've still got this pesky mask of yours," Sasuke mused, something like nostalgia flashing in the bottomless pits of his eyes. Kakashi barely had time to register the flash of moonlight on an iron surface as a kunai struck and tore open his mask.  
He heard the clatter of the kunai on the white-tiled floor as Sasuke discarded it hastily and leant over Kakashi's rapidly rising and falling chest, stopping when their lips were mere centimetres apart.  
Sasuke's now half-lidded eyes fixated on Kakashi's face, and Kakashi recoiled when he saw unmistakable crimson swirling in his irises. The boy- no, the overwhelmingly sensual aura Sasuke radiated was not the work of a boy- man's trained eyes followed every curve, line and dip of Kakashi's face, as if they were burning the image forever into his memory.  
Sasuke blinked away his Sharingan, leaning his sinful lips against Kakashi's ear- "How badly do you want me, Sensei?"  
A jolt shot down his hyper-sensitive body, straight to his groin. Kakashi wasn't sure whether it was the danger of the situation or the excitement of seeing his former student, but he was unbelievably turned on.  
"Sasuke..."  
Sasuke ghosted his lips against Kakashi's once more, smirking as he felt Kakashi's growing hardness against his thigh. Without warning, he suddenly descended upon his former Sensei, capturing his eager mouth in a hungry kiss that was more teeth than lips; more animal than human.  
Sasuke roughly yanked Kakashi's head back by a fist-full of silver hair, attacking his throat with practiced lips, sucking on the flesh possessively, even sinking his teeth sharply into the skin every so often to keep Kakashi on edge.  
That's what Sasuke always did, always had done- even from that first bell-test that felt eons away from the moonlight-bathed ward- he kept Kakashi constantly on edge.  
It seemed a strange time to reminisce, between the ridiculously hot butterfly kisses that Sasuke was now trailing down his abdomen, but Kakashi was realising just how much he'd missed Sasuke; how much it hurt that, come morning, he knew he would wake up to an empty ward.

Kakashi was snapped from his thoughts when his bottoms were practically torn off of his body, thrown across the room, and his cock was freed. It sprang immediately up to rest on his hard torso, darkened and leaking pre-cum.  
Sasuke ceased the torturous kisses and lifted his head to gaze at Kakashi. It took everything Kakashi had not to reach down and pump himself to climax- just the sight of Sasuke's beautiful face in such close proximity to his manhood was making his erection ache.  
"I believe I asked you a question." Sasuke wrapped his hand around the member, pulling it towards his face and whispering lightly onto its still-leaking head- "How badly do you want me?" Sasuke slid his hot tongue inside it's dripping slit, siphoning off some of the fluid and licking his lips, "Sensei?"  
Kakashi lost himself, and he would have come right there and then if Sasuke's right palm wasn't applying such a great pressure to his length.  
This was torture. Sweet, sweet, torture.  
"Fuck." Kakashi whimpered, and god, he never whimpered. "I don't want you, baby, I need you."  
Kakashi thought he saw a flush of colour rise to Sasuke's cheeks, but in his state it seemed he had required a sort of wanton tunnel-vision, and so dismissed the observation in favour of more interesting developments happening involving Sasuke's wicked mouth.  
He had removed both hands, which were now clasping either side of the mattress, as he swirled his tongue around the head of Kakashi's length.  
Kakashi was now groaning incoherently, furiously bucking up to drown himself more in the hot, wet cavern that was Sasuke's mouth.  
Sasuke, infuriatingly, knew just when to pull back so that Kakashi would only get snippets of licks and soft, ghosting sucks down his member.  
Seemingly having had enough of his little 'game', which Kakashi has dubbed 'sadism', Sasuke suddenly took Kakashi whole, descending further and further down until his plumped lips pressed against Kakashi's abdomen, and Kakashi could see stars.  
It was a few blows later, when Sasuke flicked his eyes up to look at Kakashi, mouth full of cock, half-lidded and utterly delectable, that Kakashi came so violently he thought he could reach up and touch Heaven.  
When he came to, and he was sure he had blacked out, Sasuke was gulping down the sticky seed, licking his lips like a predator.  
"More," Sasuke demanded, crawling up Kakashi's body. He stripped himself off so the two of them were now bare. Kakashi numbly noted that his cock was painfully hard again, barely concerned as he drank down the sight of his former pupil.  
The moonlight made Sasuke look ethereal, like a being who danced on the edge of humanity and deity.  
"No preparation. I need to be inside of you, now." Kakashi grunted, positioning himself at Sasuke's twitching entrance.  
"Suits me," Sasuke teased, but even he was breathless with arousal.  
Kakashi watched as Sasuke lowered himself onto the large member, his ass swallowing up the intruder in a bodice of heat and lust and delicious pressure.  
Kakashi forced his eyes open even though the tightness around his cock was blinding him with need. Sasuke's head was bowed so his bangs cascaded over his face, eyes shut in pleasure and lips mouthing inaudible sin.  
Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's chin and tilted it upwards, much like Sasuke had done to him. "Look at me, beautiful." Kakashi stammered through thrusts.  
He was shouting his moans out now as he slammed deeper and deeper into Sasuke's heat, striking his prostate again and again with deadly precision so that Sasuke threw his head back in ecstasy.  
"I can..." Sasuke panted, slamming himself down onto Kakashi, "Feel you..."  
Kakashi reached forward and pumped Sasuke's neglected cock, knowing they were both teetering on the edge of climax.  
"I'm going to c-come.. Inside you, baby..."  
Kakashi barely got out the words, wondering vaguely that if this wasn't heaven he wasn't sure what could be, before Sasuke came violently, shuddering and splaying his ribbons of come onto their heaving chests. Kakashi followed suit, filling Sasuke with his own seed.

The moments after their climax could have been twenty seconds or two hours.  
Kakashi had lost all sense of time, place and context. All he knew was Sasuke, all he needed was nestled into his sticky chest, tracing circles along his scars, and all he feared was that he might lose this beautiful contact for even a second.  
Kakashi's heart beat all too loud in the still ward.  
"Don't go." Kakashi said, and he cursed his voice for shaking, cursed his throat for tightening, cursed his eyes for glazing for even a second.  
Sasuke pulled himself off of the man, re-dressing. Kakashi smiled when Sasuke flinched occasionally with pain from their intercourse- at least that way he could stay with Sasuke, if only for a week or so, as a reminder that this really happened, and wasn't a dream. He could only watch as Sasuke picked up the discarded kunai, twirled it in his fingers, and sheathed it decidedly.  
"We both know that's impossible, Sensei."  
Kakashi wondered if Sasuke knew the truth of what he was saying, if he knew that he had left such a mark on Kakashi's mind, and body, that he could never really 'go'. No matter how far he ran, how well he hid, he would never leave Kakashi's mind. He was a phantom that would forever dance on Kakashi's psyche.  
Kakashi stared at the shadow of Sasuke's silhouette, carved out of moonlight, as he perched on the hospital window ledge.  
"Sharp as ever, Sasuke."  
When Sasuke disappeared that night, as quickly as he had come, Kakashi wondered how long it would take for him to forget heaven.


End file.
